


Ice Chips

by lilacsigil



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Andre and hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlestclouds).



Marcus woke up in a panic. He was trapped and there was a shooter and he couldn't move. His brain kept telling him to draw his weapon but his body wouldn't answer. 

"Hey, Marcus. Marcus!" It was Andre's voice, and Marcus immediately calmed down. They hadn't shared a room in fifteen years, so this must be a dream, Andre's voice floating down from the top bunk. 

When he woke next, he could open his eyes for real, and Andre was there, grinning at him. Andre had the bristly beard that he'd grown in hospital and kept when it was hard to lift his arms to shave without ripping his stitches. This wasn't a dream, then. He'd never put that ugly beard in a dream. He still felt deeply weird, though, his body floating away from his head; his head too heavy to lift. 

"They got me restrained?" Marcus tried to say, but all that came out was a breathy rasp. 

Andre reached over to the side table. "How you doing? You had to have more surgery so I'm guessing you're pretty out of it." He shook his head. "Well, yeah, I know you're pretty out of it." 

He scooped a small piece of ice from the plastic cup – Marcus couldn't really see what Andre was doing, but he knew the sound from when he's been the one looking after his brother in hospital – and dropped it into Marcus' mouth. 

It was the best thing he'd ever tasted, even better than the time Andre had given him an entire box of Froot Loops for his birthday one year and they'd eaten the whole thing before their grandma got home. 

"Thanks, man," Marcus managed to mutter. The beautiful cold slip of the ice against his tongue was starting to bring him back together: he was fairly sure that his head was attached to his body, now. 

"You're doing great," Andre told him, and Marcus let himself sink back into sleep, sure that Andre was watching over him from the top bunk.


End file.
